Reunion
by Graetanist
Summary: It's been quite a while. Elementary passed. Then middle school. Then High School, College. But now, they've got a chance to re-spark that friendship, to restore memories, to have fun. To be kids again. It's time for a Reunion.
1. Chapter 1

_**South Park: Class Reunion!**_

_**Held at South Park High School at Saturday 6:51 pm in the evening! **_

_**Fun guaranteed. Now is the time to regain lost memories and bond!**_

_**Sincerely, Mr. Mackey**_

Cartman tore off the ticket attached to the letter. Reunion, eh? That'd be interesting. He hadn't seen Stan, Kyle, or Kenny for years—at least, he hadn't talked to them. Much. Except for the occasional insult, the passing of notes, there had been zero communication between the four kids—if they could be called that by now.

At twenty eight, Cartman was a single dad.

That's right. Cartman had a child. Stuff that up your ass.

Eleanor Cartman was only seven years old. She was the product of a stripper and Cartman, with her chestnut colored hair and brown eyes. She wasn't fat like her father. He wasn't fat anymore, anyway. What tubby lard he had in numerous bags hanging from his stomach was now evenly distributed, the rest burnt.

He checked his watch. That was today.

"Ellie! Get dressed, you piece of shit!"

"Fuck you, dad, I'm busy!"  
"Doing what?!"

"I'm busy saving the world from the Drow Elves! Leave me alone, Deeed!"

Cartman stormed upstairs and swung the door open. Eleanor's hair was in a messy, gooey ponytail that hung way down her ankles. Her skin was visibly oily, and her hands were busy on the controller.

"Dammit, child!" Cartman swore. "You're coming with meh!"

Eleanor screamed as Cartman paused the game and grabbed a sticky arm, hauling her to the bathroom. He tore a towel from the shelf, filled the tub, and plopped his daughter in.

"Where the hell are we going, anyway?"

"You're gonna meet mah old friends," Cartman said, grinning.

_**South Park: Class Reunion!**_

_**Held at South Park High School at Saturday 6:51 pm in the evening! **_

_**Fun guaranteed. Now is the time to regain lost memories and bond!**_

_**Sincerely, Mr. Mackey**_

"Mom!" Lenny's blonde hair spilled from under his dark green hood. "There's a letter for you!"

Lizzy McCormick stepped downstairs, running a towel through her hair. "Who from, kid?" She asked.

"Someone named Mr. Mackey?" Lenny had a hard time pronouncing the name. At nine, Lenny was a carbon copy of his father, minus the ratty look. Lizzy went forward and took the letter from her son's hands. After a moment of looking it over, she smiled. "This isn't for me, sweetie. This is for your father. Do you think you can go up and give it to him?" Lenny nodded obediently and took the letter.

"Oh, and check on your baby sister, please? I love you," Lizzy called up.

"Got it!"

He went up the stairs and swerved to the right to open the door. There she was, Katherine, sleeping peacefully in the crib. The lamp hung over her head, secured to the wall, and she was wrapped peacefully in a soft green blanket. Lenny peered over the crib and placed a kiss on her forehead, then went to his father.

"Hey, kid," Kenny said happily, reaching to ruffle his hair. He swept off his glasses. "What's that?"

"It's for you," Lenny replied.

Kenny read the paper over. Then, grinning, he called:

"Get dressed, kids!"

_**South Park: Class Reunion!**_

_**Held at South Park High School at Saturday 6:51 pm in the evening! **_

_**Fun guaranteed. Now is the time to regain lost memories and bond!**_

_**Sincerely, Mr. Mackey**_

"Dad."

"What the fuck do you want?" Craig tucker peered over the side at his son, Raven.

"Well fuck, dad, it's a present from Man-bear-pig. It's a letter for you," he said, proudly flipping him off. Raven was ten, wearing his father's faded chullo hat with the yellow poofball missing and a dark red coat. "If we're gonna go, we're gonna be late if you don't get your ass up. It's 5:30."

Craig scowled at him. "_Heidi! _We've gotta get going!" He rose from the couch and roughly ruffled his son's hair, then proceeded to the shower for a quick bath.

Everyone. Everyone would be there-all his friends, the old gang, and kids. Damn.

_**South Park: Class Reunion!**_

_**Held at South Park High School at Saturday 6:51 pm in the evening! **_

_**Fun guaranteed. Now is the time to regain lost memories and bond!**_

_**Sincerely, Mr. Mackey**_

Kyle smiled at the letter. How long had it been? Very long, that was for sure.

His Jew-fro had been tamed over the years, now falling into soft curls that framed his face. He wasn't married, much to his mother's disappointment, but lived with his now 23-year old brother Ike.

He was definitely going to go.

"Ike?" He called.

His Canadian brother peered from the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"Come on bud, we've gotta go," he said. Ike nodded and tumbled out of the kitchen, a pancake stuffed in his mouth.

_**South Park: Class Reunion!**_

_**Held at South Park High School at Saturday 6:51 pm in the evening! **_

_**Fun guaranteed. Now is the time to regain lost memories and bond!**_

_**Sincerely, Mr. Mackey**_

"_Gaaaaah! Reunion?! I haven't seen my...my friends in years!_" Tweek twitched uncontrollably. "_Tylerrr! –ngh- Get dressed!"_

Tyler came twitching out from under the counter, a juicy cup of coffee in his hands. "Yes, dad?"

"We're going to take a drive! It's gonna be pretty long! What if you need to pee? Pee now! Pee _now! _Get dressed, too! Oh jeez, what if you dress too thinly?! _Bundle up!" _He flailed his arms as he shot up the stairs in hyper speed, swinging the door open to his room. "_Nggggggggh! Annie!"_

Annie looked up. "What is it?"

"Reunion!"

_**South Park: Class Reunion!**_

_**Held at South Park High School at Saturday 6:51 pm in the evening! **_

_**Fun guaranteed. Now is the time to regain lost memories and bond!**_

_**Sincerely, Mr. Mackey**_

"This sounds nice," Stan said to himself. He took the ticket from the letter and tossed the rest in the bin. "Wendy?"

His wife waved from the kitchen table, furiously munching on a piece of cake. Her rounded stomach poked out from under the table. "Yes?"

"You wanna come to the Reunion with me?" He asked, bending to peck his wife's cheek. "It shouldn't be long."

"Sounds good, sweetie."

_**South Park: Class Reunion!**_

_**Held at South Park High School at Saturday 6:51 pm in the evening! **_

_**Fun guaranteed. Now is the time to regain lost memories and bond!**_

_**Sincerely, Mr. Mackey**_

Token Black hummed as he swiped the ticket from the letter and pulled on his purple jacket. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to go. "Nicky, get dressed, please? We're going to go to the reunion," he called to Nicole. He peered up the stairs to make sure his pregnant wife got down safely. Nicole chuckled. "You're such a bundle of worrying, Token," she told him fondly.


	2. Chapter 2

Damien tore off the ticket. "Father, I'm going up to the Surface!" He called, peering around the corner for him. He could hear muffled grunts and groans, with an occasional cuss from Saddam Hussein.

"I'm also going to go kiss an angel," he prompted.

Nothing.

"I'm going to beg God for forgiveness," he tried again, smirking, before pushing the door open and descending into the cold air of South Park, Colorado.

As he did, he slammed into a blonde figure.

Damien swore as he rubbed his eyes, which soon widened.

"Pip? Pip Pirrup?"

The blonde boy blinked up at him, looking confused, before breaking into a happy grin. "Damien Thorn?" He confirmed. There was no accent there anymore, except a bit of British in his tongue. "Is that you?"

Damien shrugged. "I suppose so. Did you—did you get a Reunion letter?"

Pip smiled and held up the ticket. "I did," he said. "It's six thirty now—It's only a few blocks away from where I live. Do you want to walk with me?" The Antichrist paused, staring at him with a lifted brow like he was insane, before slowly nodding and closing the gate of Hell behind him.

Pip grew. He definitely grew—now only a few centimeters smaller than Damien. They hadn't seen each other since seventh grade. That was when Damien dropped out to continue living in hell with his father.

"Hey."

"What is it?" Pip said happily.

"You still look like a girl."

Butters Stotch pulled up at South Park High School building with a giant bag beside him. Presents were poking out through the top, wrapped in pretty ribbon and paper. How long had it been, really, since he'd last seen his friends and teachers? He chuckled as he excited the car, blowing a strand of blonde out of his face.

How long had it been since he was grounded?

"Craig?" Clyde called out, arm around Bebe's. "Craig _mother fucking _Tucker?"

Craig looked up, letting his wife and Bebe reunite. "Clyde?" His eyes fell on a girl about Raven's age, with her father's hair and Bebe's old red coat. He nudged his son and, scowling, he flipped his father off before running to the girl.

"I'm Raven," he said flatly.

"I'm Cecile, but call me Tey." She smiled, running a hand through her hair. "How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm ten."

"Me too," she said, watching as their fathers continued joking with one another. Craig wasn't smiling, his face still blank, as he called for the kids to enter the Hall.

Wendy's eyes widened. "Oh my God, _Kyle Broflovski?! _" She smiled and slowly made her way towards the day walker and his brother, wrapping her arms around him in an awkward hug. Kyle smiled. "Wendy Marsh," he said happily. His eyes fell on the rounded stomach and he grinned. "Congratulations!"

Stan was quiet as he walked over, then his jaw dropped.

"Kyle!" He yelled suddenly, tackling him onto the snow and giving him playful punches as they attempted to rise. "Oh my god, _Kyle, _you son of a bitch!" He held his friend at arm's length and grinned. "Jesus Christ! Are you taller than me?"

Kyle blinked and nodded. "Yes!" He said happily. "I missed you! How's it been?"

"Erhmaghered! _Jew?"_

The boys whipped around.

"Fatass?" Kyle whispered breathlessly. "_Fucking Fatass!" _He laughed and held out his arms for a quick hug, which Cartman instantly returned. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've missed you!"

Eleanor blinked up at him.

"Who's this?"

"God, Ellie, where the fuck are your manners?" Cartman snapped playfully. "Up your fat ass!" She growled. Cartman facepalmed before gesturing towards Stan, Kyle, and Wendy.

"Ellie, meet Hippie, Jew, and Ho," he said, grinning.

"Shut up, Cartman," Stan said playfully. Wendy smiled. "You've lost weight."

Cartman shrugged. He had lost weight after they'd stopped making Cheesy Poofs, and his mom decided to put him on a diet. A flash of raven caught his eye.

"Tucker?"

"Cartman," Craig said slowly, blinking. "Wow." His hand was around a small boy's, who flipped him off.

Despite that, Cartman couldn't help but get a tingly sensation in his stomach.

The same kind he got when adventures were beginning...


	3. Chapter 3

"Craig _mother fucking _Tucker!" Lola Stoley gasped. "Mother of..."

Craig shrugged. "Nice to see you too, I guess, Mrs. Stoley," he said flatly. "_Heidi!" _ He called, gently jabbing a finger in Lola's chest. "I'm gonna go catch up, m'kay?"

"Where's Raven?"

"The fuck should I know?" Craig shrugged and swept a hand nonchalantly around, making his wife growl and stomp forward to look for their son.

"So, how's it been?" Lola asked. Her brown hair had been swept up in a neat ponytail, the prissy look she'd had in fourth grade gone and replaced with a motherly look. Glasses rimmed her eyes. They were thin and round, a soft blue shade. Craig shrugged again. "I've been raising a kid that acts like me."

"That must be tough."

"I love it," he admitted, smirking. "I love it so much. I've got someone else to flip the fuck off." Speaking of which, he raised his middle finger towards Cartman and his daughter, who proudly returned the gesture. "And you?"

"Kevin's a nice father," Lola said fondly. "You're a lot taller than me now, by the way—but other than that? He and Kevin Jr are super close—they've both found something to obsess over, really."

Craig paused. "And that is?"

"Avengers."

"Ah."

All of a sudden, a crack of thunder filled the room. The walls pierced, broke, and began spewing warm yellow smoke. The children were hurriedly swept up by their parents, only to be quickly dropped to the ground.

"_Ellie!" _Cartman screamed. Only, instead of his usual, deep raspy voice, it was replaced by a shrill, southern drawled voice. And his fat had returned.

"No wah," he exclaimed. "Kahl?!"

"Cartman!" Kyle screamed. Cartman found his fingers brushing something soft and fuzzy and...

and square...

and _green._

A ushanka.

"Cartman? I think—" Kyle's once-deep voice had returned to his crackly one, making the Jew gasp. "I think we're kids...?"

Stan screamed. "My hat! I'm wearing my hat!"

"Raven?" Craig instantly froze. His nasally voice was back. As he reached up, his hands brushed his favorite chullo. A pit of fear formed in his stomach. "_Raven, kid, where are you?!"_

"_Lizzy! Lenny!" _Kenny's voice was muffled, and his eyes widened as his hands flew to his mouth. Yes, that was it. His parka. The one he'd reluctantly burnt.

"_Kev! Kev!" _Kevin Stoley's voice was soft.

"Bebe?!" Clyde yelled, gasping at his blue mitts.

A silence fell over the hall as it cleared.

A sickening feeling washed over the adults-no, not adults.

_Kids._


	4. Chapter 4

"Wahahahaha!" Clyde bawled, horrified, as he found himself in his usual red coat and blue mittens.

Kyle was simply horrified as a five-year-old Ike ran up to him, babbling useless words. "Ike?" He said breathlessly. "Stan? Cartman? _Kenny?!"_

Kenny waved to him, face obstructed by his orange parka. Stan ran up to him, Wendy in tow. Tears rimmed her eyes. The swell in her stomach was gone, and she was back in her pink beret and purple coat and yellow pants. "My baby..." she whispered.

A new car pulled up. But instead of adults, a ten-year-old Token Black and his wife stepped out of the car, looking horrified. Cartman was sobbing, literally crying, as his blue and yellow hat crumpled in his yellow hands. "Where's mah _Elleh?!" _ He bawled. "_Elleh! Meeeeeem!"_

Tweek began hyperventilating. "_Tyler's gone! –ngh- I can't find Tyler?! Where's Tyler?! Oh Jesus, where's Annie?! Annie! What if she got eaten by werewolves?! What if that gas took him?!" _A shrill scream pierced the air. "_This is way too much PRESSURE!"_ He slammed his head on the countertop below him, screaming profanities.

"Guys, Guys!" Kyle yelled, scrambling on top of the counter. "Everyone calm down.."

"Loo, loo, loo," Butters gasped, rubbing his knuckles together. Damien Thorn blinked and gawked as Pip found his accent back.

"We've been turned into kids," Kyle announced, "It was...probably the gas?"

"But the crack in the wall's gone!" Token supplied, pointing.

"The...The air's clear," Kevin said shakily. "The gas should've been..."

"_**You all have ten hours...**_

_**Ten hours to regain**_

_**Ten hours to remain**_

_**Little children, when fun was fun**_

_**Until the sun sets, then your day's done**_

_**You're grown-ups again**_

_**Leading your normal lives**_

_**Unless you choose to stay**_

_**Just call out, just say**_

_**You'll be like this, then, you'll be young**_

_**I've given you a chance**_

_**To fix all you've done!**_

_**To make your lives better**_

_**To make no mistakes**_

_**Time's running out**_

_**So enjoy your day!"**_

The Hall bustled with life as the voice disappeared. Yet, as they did, a certain calm washed over them. Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny exchanged glances. Kids again.

Clyde glanced at his old gang—Craig, Token, and Tweek, and offered them a shaky smile. Kids.

They all pushed out of the hall, those with children forgetting, separating into the roads that led to their former homes. Kids.

Sheila and Gerald met their sons, Kyle and Ike, smiling as if they'd never grown and moved out. Kids.

Randy and Sharon met their son, Stan, and Shelly greeted him from upstairs. Kids.

Lianne (is that her name?) Cartman welcomed her poopsie, hugging him, stroking his hair, and handing him a bag of cheesy poofs. Kids.

Stuart and Carol Mccormick met their son by yelling, throwing bottles at each other. Karen was crying in her mother's arms. Kevin said hi to his brother, Kenny, and they both left home with Karen in tow. Kids.

Mr. and Mrs. Tweek handed their son a much-missed thermos of coffee, which made him shake in relief and pleasure. Kids.

_Kids._


	5. Chapter 5

"_Tyler," _Tweek twitched in his sleep. "_Annie. Marriage. Pregnancy. Son. Tyler..."_

Yes, he remembered it all. The smoke...the children disappearing in puddles of their clothes, shrinking, feeling the height he had gained shrink away into that of measly four feet or so. And his spiky blonde hair, which he'd done so much to tame.

The jitterbug shot up in bed, screeching. "_**Tyler!**__"_

He darts out of his covers and dashes through the front door, the cold air of South park cutting into his skin. He runs. He runs to the only place he knows he will find comfort in.

The Tucker residence.

When he gets there, the door is open and ready, Craig rocking the chullo in his arms. The ravenette turns to look at him.

Yes, he remembers too. He remembers everything.

He and Craig sit there in silence, unmoving, save for the occasional twitch or shriek from Tweek. They remembered. They remembered.

And the others did, too.

"Where _are _we?!" Raven yells, staring at his clothes. Where was his chullo? Where was his PsP he'd brought? Where was it?

"Raven?" A familiar voice yells. Cecil, right? The girl with Uncle Clyde. That was her name. He ran towards it. They were surrounded by dark, inky blackness.

Cecil's hair stares back at him. The girl blinks, waving her hand in front of her face. "Where are we?" She whispers.

"I don't know," a voice calls out. They turn, finding a boy in a dark green coat.

"Who are you?" Raven asks, trying to control himself from flipping him off. The boy stares at him for a moment, raising his brows, before answering. "I'm Lenny McCormick."

"Uncle Kenny's son?" Cecil confirms.

"Mhm." Lenny pulls up the hood of his coat and looks around. "I heard some other kids' voices around here..." He blows a strand of hair out of his face, looking horrified. "I can't seem to find my baby sister, though."

"We can't seem to find our parents," Raven points out flatly. "We should go look. I'm-"

"Raven Tucker? Yeah, I know," Lenny waves him off. "And she's Cecil Donovan. I think that's a good idea."

"Wait," Cecil pipes up. "How old are you?"

"Nine—turning ten next week...why?"

"_Elleh." _

Lianne frowns at her son as she cooks up some more dinner. "Who's this Ellie you keep speaking of, poopsie?" Cartman barely gives her a glance as he stuffed some more Poofs into his mouth. "Nobody, Mem."

"Oh, but sweetie," she prompts.

"Jesus Christ, mem! Leave meh alone!" He drops the bag of poofs on the brown sofa and throws his beanie on, much to his mother's surprise. Cartman has never refused a bag of cheesy poofs before—ever. She lets him leave through the front door and sighs. You learn something new every day, she thinks to herself, as she switches the stove off.

It isn't a long walk to the Marsh's house. Cartman ignores the cold that bites into his skin, biting his lip. He wanted out. He wanted _out, _goddamnit. There was no asshole-ish stroke in his step, no nonchalant expression that crosses his face. Nothing asshole-involved whatsoever.

As he walks up to the Marsh's door, Cartman sweeps off his beanie and shoves it in his pocket. He reaches up to knock.

"_Stan! _Let meh in, you fuckin hippeh," he yells. A red poofball catches his eye as Stan hurries to the door and unlocks it.

Stan Marsh stares back at him. "Cartman? Oh my god, I've never been more happy to see you!" He pulls him in and grabs his shoulders. "Tell me—your daughter. You're a father, right? You remember that? You remember the Reunion...?" Stan's voice is almost pleading now, as if begging him to remember.

Cartman's eyes widen. "Yeah. Yeah!" His mouth forms an o of wonder. "You're right, Stan, I remember mah Elleh, and I remember not being fat," he says happily.

"Jesus _Christ. _Your daughter's lost and all you care about is _not being fat?!"_

"Ay! That's not all I remember, you fucken hippeh!"

"Shut up, Cartman!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?"

Ellie Cartman shivered, pulling her thin pink coat around her. Gone was her asshole-ness. Gone was everything asshole-related about the miniature Eric Cartman.

Blackness surrounded her, thick and sharp. Where was she?

"Is anyone there?"

The voice made her look up. "Yes!" She yelled. "I'm here!"

Footsteps echoed through the small room, sending echoes bouncing into the air. A dark-brown haired boy appeared from the inky blackness, wearing a well-worn teal blue coat with a red collar. Beside him was a slightly twitching boy with blonde hair so bright, it shouldn't exist. He held a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Who are you? What's your name?" The first one said gently. "I'm Kevin Stoley Jr. I'm eight years old, and this is my friend Tyler Tweak."

"Eleanor Cartman—call me Ellie. I'm seven." They both smiled at her, and Tyler stopped twitching.

"I know your father," Tyler said with wonder. "He and my dad used to be friends. You're not as much of a fatty as he is, though." He winced when Ellie began to yell. "Ay! My father's not fat, you jitterbug!" She raised her fist, then, much to their confusion, took in a deep breath and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Kevin paused for a moment, then laughed. "Okay, I get it. You know, I heard some voices down there—" He gestured off space. "Tyler and I were on our way to check it out, but we heard you," Kevin explained. He seemed so friendly that Ellie was ashamed of how she really acted. Tyler offered her the cup. Good. She hadn't had a drink or a bite to eat since she got here. As she took a sip, the brunette instantly spit it out.

"Is this coffee?!"

"Yeah. You don't want it, it's yours. It's littered with your germs," Tyler said.

**Kyle B: I can't be the only one who remembers, right?**

Kyle stepped back as his post uploaded on facebook. Almost instantly, Wendy and several others from the reunion started commenting.

**Wendy T: O.M.G. I remember too, Kyle! I was pregnant, and there was smoke...**

**Token B: No, dude. I was driving to the Reunion when I forgot how to drive, and I'd shrunken and was wearing my purple sweat. I managed to park.**

**Eric C: Ermaghered. Jew remembers too?! I knew it!**

**Craig T: I had a son. I had a **_**kid, **_**dude.**

**Tweek T: Me TOO. I was married! I had a son, and I lost him! I lost him I lost him!**

**Stan M: Calm down, Tweek. Yeah, I remember.**

**Kevin S: Hello, guys. I was there too! I was with Junior, but he just up and disappeared-and then I was back in my coat.**

**Clyde D: Oh my god, I love you right now.**

**Kenny M: Jesus Christ! I knew it! I thought I'd just drank or got high or something, but it's too vivid.**

**Damien T: That reunion. I went, too. I was...I was just outside.**

**Pip P: Oh, my. Yes, Kyle, I remember as well.**

Kyle hurriedly scrolled through the comments, until one caught his eye.

_**Mr. Mackey: **_**Kyle, we didn't issue a Reunion, m'kay? There was no reunion scheduled until, m'kay, the first of December, m'kay? I repeat, there was no scheduled reunion, m'kay, no scheduled reunion.**

He froze and tumbled down in his seat, making Ike jump. A knock on his door brought him back to reality, and he hurriedly swept up his green ushanka before answering the door. "Bubbie? Are you alright?" Sheila worriedly looked down at him.

Kyle nodded in response. "Yeah, ma, fine. Look, I just need to go somewhere, alright?" He said. He put on his orange coat and took Ike by the hand. "I promise I'll be back soon." He pushed past his mother, his father, and opened the door, sitting Ike down on the wagon attached to his wheelie. The snow cut tiny needles into his bare palms, but he rode on, anyway, using Facebook on his phone to call everyone for a meeting.

"I think I see someone over there," Cecil gasped, rising from the floor. Raven and Lenny followed suit. Yes, Cecil was right. In the distance were three kids—a boy with dark brown hair, a girl with chestnut strands, and a slightly twitching boy with a juicy cup of coffee, looking down at it in disgust. Their eyes caught.

"Over here!" Lenny yelled, waving. The kids began to run, the brown-haired boy grasping the girl's gloved hand. Just as they reached them...

...the lights snapped on.

They were outside a yellow-brick building. There was a playground on the left, and an open space with a flagpole to the right. Written on a purple plaque were three bold words, three words they'd only heard of from their parents.

**South Park Elementary**


	7. Important

_**Who's a bitch? I'm a bitch. Ha! But don't worry, I'm starting the next three chapters as you read. **_

_**I am, however, accepting O.C.'s for a limited time! **_

_**I'm going to be adding two surprise characters, and three more children. Your O.C.'s must be:**_

_**Either the product of a pairing—Straight **_**only, **_**no slash.**_

_**A teacher, or current fourth grader. **_

_**A sixth grader.**_

_**Or a north park resident.**_

_**I'll be accepting them 'till 10:30 pm. That's Philippine time, so convert! Either P.M. or Review!**_

_**Bye, suckers.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey!"

A shrill voice caught the kids' attention. A woman with graying hair, hooked nose and an ugly wart, began stomping up to them. Her nametag read: Crabtree.

"What're y'all still doin' out, ya twats?" She raised a beefy arm.

"It's okay, they're with me," Vinnie piped up. He grinned at them and winked, before turning to Mrs. Crabtree. "You can lay low now."

Kevin Jr. stared at him with confusion. Ellie twined her hand through his, afraid of Mrs. Crabtree's rather witch-like appearance. The boy from before came up to them, dressed in a plain gray coat and red gloves. "Hi, I'm Vinnie. I haven't seen you around before." He smiled at them, urging them to relax. "You guys new to South Park?"

Lenny narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Um...yeah. We're from North park," he said, gesturing absently. "We were just about to go in..." He shot a glare at the newcomers, Kevin, Ellie and Tyler, and nudged Raven in the rib. "...right, guys?"

The ravenette beside him nodded. "Yeah. We just got a bit lost finding our way around. Are we late?"

"No," Vinnie assured. "What're your names?"

"I'm Lenny Tartpop."

"Raven Cutter," Raven followed suit, instantly catching on.

"Cecil Donny," Cecil said quietly, smiling. She nodded at the new trio.

"I'm, uh, Kevin Lotsel Jr." He shifted his weight and glanced at the others for support.

"Ellie Nor," she said instantly, smiling.

"Tyler S. Presso," he said, twitching.

Vinnie nodded. "Nice to meet y'all, I guess. I'm Vinnie. I'm in the fourth grade."

Lenny was quiet, before taking Kevin by the arm and asking him for his age. After he told him, he nodded with satisfaction and turned back to Vinnie, who still had the same smile on. "We're in the fourth," He said, gesturing to Raven and Cecil. "The two boys over there are in the third, while the girl's in the second."

Vinnie led them through the purple gates, holding the door open for them. His smile disappeared, though, replaced with a foreboding smirk. "I suggest you keep your senses alert."

**I was married to you.**

The phone slid from Heidi Turner's hands. That was right-she was married to Craig Tucker. Craig _mother fucking Tucker. _And they had a son.

Another beep signified a new text message. She happily tapped on the icon of the infamous nice guy, Kyle Broflovski.

**Hi, Heidi. I'm holding a meeting at Stark's Pond-about the Reunion. We need everyone to be there, so if you can come, I'd appreciate it.**

She flipped the phone close and hurriedly donned her coat. Damn right she was gonna be there.

**Tweek, hey. Need you to come to Stark's Pond. Bring your coffee, 'kay?**

He screeched as he read the message, hurriedly buttoning up his coat. In lighting speed, he stacked the boxes, refilled the espresso machine, swept the warehouse, and cleaned everything else before grabbing a tall, arm-long thermos of coffee.

"I-I'm d-do-done with m-my ch-chores, dad," Tweek said happily.

Richard Tweak peered over the counter. "Good. Where you going, Tweekers?"

"_Nowhere!" _He yelled, bursting through the front doors of the coffee shop.

**CraigA! Kylee clled usss to  
StARKS PonDQ come now!**

Craig was impressed. Tweek actually managed to type two whole words. Sweeping his chullo off the couch, he forced himself up and walked to the front door, the knob freezing against his hands.+-


End file.
